1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ultra wideband antenna, and more particularly to an ultra wideband antenna assembling in an electronic device, such as notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, Ultra Wideband (UWB), Bluetooth and IEEE802.11/a/g are three main technologies for wireless transmitting radio frequencies used in consumer electronic devices. To be a technology used for WPAN (Wireless Personal Area Network) application, UWB is better than Bluetooth. Because UWB has ultra wider ranges of working frequency benefiting UWB with a better anti-interference ability, and lower consumption electric.
PIFA (Planar Invert-F Antenna) is a common type of antennas used in electronic devices, such as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,986 issued to Fang on Mar. 5, 2005. PIFA has advantages of simple-manufacturing-process, compact dimension and easy-setting. However, prior art PIFA generally works in dual-band or multi-band, but its configuration can not make it suitable for working in UWB.
Hence, a new configured PIFA is needed for working on the ultra wideband environment.